Un enfant de toi
by lylyash
Summary: James Potter se souvient de sa rencontre et de son histoire avec la femme de sa vie


**Un enfant de toi**

Nous deux ça avait mal commencé. J'avais croisé ton regard sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare King Cross, à la rentrée de notre cinquième année. Tu rigolais avec tes amies. Tes yeux verts émeraudes pleuraient de rire, tes cheveux roux encadraient ton visage et se balançaient au rythme de tes mouvements. A ce moment-là j'ai eu un coup de foudre et j'ai su que c'était toi mon âme sœur, la femme de ma vie.

**C'était le mois de février**

**Ton ventre était bien rond**

**C'est vrai qu'on l'attendait**

**On voulait l'appeler Jason**

Au cours de l'année, j'avais essayé plusieurs fois de te parler de mes sentiments. Mais tu n'y croyais pas et tu résistais. Je venais te parler, tu me criais dessus, tu t'énervais, me giflais et t'en allais, me laissant le cœur lourd. Ca a durée une année. En partant en vacances cette année-là, j'ai voulu essayé encore une fois mais voyant ton regard, j'ai préféré juste te souhaiter de bonnes vacances.

**Ce matin-là il faisait froid**

**J'avais rendez-vous au studio**

**Et tout en soufflant sur mes doigts**

**J'disais l'petit s'ra un verseau**

En revenant en ce septembre 75, j'ai vu ton regard triste, comme si la magie était sortie de ta vie. Je n'ai plus osé t'approcher, j'avais trop peur d'accentuer cette tristesse. Puis un soir du mois de novembre, tu étais seule au coin du feu de la salle commune. J'étais descendu car je ne pouvais pas dormir. Une nuit d'insomnie pour nous deux. Tu pleurais dans ton fauteuil, je me suis approché lentement et j'ai entamé la conversation :

« Hey, Evans, que fais-tu encore debout ?

- Va voir ailleurs Potter, m'as-tu répondu avec ton tact légendaire.

- Evans, ma chère Evans, tu as beau être une très jolie demoiselle, tu as un sacré caractère de cochon. Alors tu vas être gentille avec tonton James pour qu'il sache ce qui chagrine la jolie demoiselle assise en face de lui et qui occupe tout son cœur. »

J'avais réussi à t'arracher un sourie à travers tes larmes.

« Mes parents sont morts pendant l'été, ils ont été tués par l'autre méchant juste parce que c'étaient des moldus.

- Je suis réellement désolé pour toi, je ne savais pas.

- Comment aurais-tu pu savoir. On n'est pas amis que je sache.

- Mes parents sont aurors, j'aurais pu en entendre parler. »

On a discuté toute la nuit de choses et d'autres avec plus ou moins d'intérêt.

**Refrain:**

**Avoir un seul enfant de toi**

**Ça f'sait longtemps que j'attendais**

**Le voir grandir auprès de toi**

**C'est le cadeau dont je revais**

**Qu'il ait ton sourire ton regard**

**Quand tu te lèves le matin**

**Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir**

**Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main**

A partir de cette nuit-là, tout a été différent. On se retrouvait parfois le soir au coin du feu pour parler, puis on a continué à parler les matins avant les petits déjeuners. On s'affichait de plus en plus souvent ensemble, on parlait des choses de la vie. Ca a duré quatre mois avant que je n'arrive à te parler à cœur ouvert :

« Lily, je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute James.

- Voilà, je sais que je t'ai beaucoup embêté l'année dernière avec ça. Mais sache que je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je suis amoureux de toi.

- Oh !

- Nan ne dis rien. Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant. Je sais que maintenant plus rien ne sera comme avant mais je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi.

- Je comprends bien. C'est sûr que plus rien ne sera comme avant parce qu'on va passer à une autre étape de notre relation quand je t'embrasserais à la fin de ma phrase. »

Tu t'es approchée de moi et as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut notre premier baiser.

**Et puis on m'a téléphoné**

**Et moi bien sur j'ai tout quitté**

**Les chœurs, les cuivres et la rythmique**

**J'dev'nais papa c'était magique**

On ne s'est plus jamais quitté. On travaillait nos cours ensemble, on allait partout ensemble. Pendant les grandes vacances, on s'écrivait tout le temps, on essayait de se voir le plus possible. On a passé notre septième à bosser comme des fous pour nos Aspics. Nous voulions être aurors et il nous fallait les meilleures notes. Nous avions instaurés un jeu pour nous motiver : chaque bonne note à un devoir méritait une récompense : un bisou, un câlin ou quelques fois une soirée en amoureux dans la salle sur demande.

**Puis le taxi m'a déposé**

**Devant la porte de la clinique**

**Et comme un fou je suis monté**

**Garçon ou fille c'était critique**

Ce Noël-là, je t'ai présenté à ma famille. Mes parents sont venus nous chercher à King Cross. Tu les as salués gentiment, tu étais intimidée. Nous sommes rentrés chez moi, au Manoir Potter. En le voyant tu m'as dit que c'était plus un château qu'un manoir parce que « un manoir, c'est sombre et moche, ta maison est belle, illuminée et respire la joie de vivre ». Un peu plus et tu aurais pu décider mes parents à le rebaptiser. Tu as rencontré le reste de la famille lors du dîner. Tout le monde te faisait la conversation et tu ne savais plus où donner de la tête pour répondre. Nous avons fini toutes les soirées des vacances devant la cheminée du salon. Tous les deux étions lovés dans un fauteuil comme à Poudlard, les autres prenaient place autour de nous et l'on parlait jusque tard dans la nuit de nos enfances, de nos projets. Ma famille t'a adoré dès le début. Tu avais de l'humour et un répartie qui n'était jamais méchante. Et surtout tu étais la seule à pouvoir me faire taire. Ils te sont particulièrement reconnaissant pour ça. Lors de l'ouverture des cadeaux, tu as été émerveillée par la bague que je t'offrais. Quand tu l'as eu dans les mains, j'ai parlé aussitôt :

« Lily, je sais que nous sommes jeunes mais je sais une chose. JE T'AIME. Et ça depuis longtemps. Je sais que tu es la femme de ma vie. Dans cette bague, vois-y une promesse de mon amour. Alors voilà, Lily Evans, une fois qu'on aura terminé nos études, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

Instantanément tu sautas dans mes bras et j'entendis murmurer un petit oui au creux de mon oreille.


End file.
